Selective retrograde coronary venous perfusion (RCVP) was performed to the left anterior descending vein (LADV) in 14 Foxhound dogs. A saphenous vein was interposed between the aorta and LADV. The LADV was ligated proximal to the coronary venous bypass graft (CVBG) to prevent an A-V fistula. The left anterior descending artery (LADA) was also ligated at its origin to precipitate an acute infarction.